


Sleeping Ray

by look_turtles



Series: Sleepy Ray [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty with a Due South twist.</p><p>Various Due South characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Ray

Once upon a time in a land far away there lived a queen named Barbara and a king named Damian. They were a happy couple, but longed for a child.

One day, Barbara saved a raven from a cat and in return the raven gave here one wish (for reasons that don't need exploring, Eric was a magic raven). Barbara didn't even have to think and told the raven she wanted a child. The raven nodded and flew away. Barbara went back to the castle and went straight to her room, hiked up her dress and looked at her stomach. She couldn't see any difference and tried not to be too disappointed.

After several months Barbara's stomach began to grow and Barbara couldn't contain her excitement. Every time they danced, Damian always patted Barbara's stomach.

After nine months Barbara gave birth to a baby boy. He was a ray of sunshine in their lives so they named him Ray.

On Ray's first birthday they threw a party for him and invited animals from across the land. Even the big bad wolf came, they sat him as far away from the three little pigs as possible.

Near the end of the party, everyone gave Ray a gift. Apprentice fairy Turnbull gave him hair as golden as sunshine and head fairy Frannie gave him eyes as blue as the spring sky. Eric was about to give his gift when the doors of the castle blew open and Victoria Mistress of Darkness entries. She hadn't been invited to the party and to say she was mad about it was an understatement. Instead of a gift she cursed Ray. On his eighteenth birthday he would prick his finger on a spinning wheel and he and the entire kingdom would fall into an endless sleep.

After Victoria left, Eric made one small, but very important change to the spell. Ray would still fall into a deep sleep, but he could be awakened by a kiss from his true love.

As Ray grew he had a happy life. His mom taught him how to box, he built a black carriage with his dad (it was pulled by goats) and Ray even had a giant pet turtle named Speedy. His parents were overjoyed with their son, but they still feared the curse. Damian even went so far as to ban all spinning wheels in the kingdom.

On Ray's eighteenth birthday the whole kingdom threw a big party. Ray's favorite part was the food, in particular something called pineapple.

That night, after the party Ray went to his room and found a wooden box sitting on his bed. The box was wrapped in a black ribbon that seemed to move by itself (Ray thought that had to be a trick of the light). Ray opened the box and found a toy spinning wheel. Ray picked it up and turned it around in his hand. He had never seen a spinning wheel before. He was just about to put the spinning wheel back in the box when he pricked his finger on it. As Ray fell asleep he thought a  
toy spinning wheel was a very strange gift.  
************  
Years past and the kingdom stayed in its slumber. Victoria made sure of that by making spiny vines grow up the doors of the castle.

One bright spring day Fraser the prince of the Northland arrived in the kingdom. His animal companion a white half-wolf Dief traveled with him. Fraser had always wanted to have an adventure just like his father and he had heard about sleeping Ray. Dief had been very excited when he heard Ray was blond.

Fraser walked through the village. There was not a single person outside (unbeknownst to him Frannie and Turnbull had moved everyone to their beds) and it was so quite that the hairs on the back of Fraser's neck stood up.

Fraser went to the castle and studied the vines that had climbed up its thick wooden door. Instead of trying to cut them as countless princes and princesses and one lady named Elaine and one duke named Mort had done, Fraser considered them and decided to take a different approach. He walked around the village and went into a tailor's shop. He took bolts of fabric and a sawing needle (leaving Northland money on the counter of course).

Fraser walked to the center of the village and began to sew. After several minutes Fraser had a giant balloon in front of him. He blew air into the balloon using a technique called balloon breathing. Tying a rope to the balloon and Fraser flew up above the village and past the vine covered castle door. When he came to a window in a tower he let go of the balloon and flung himself through the window.

After Fraser had stood up he looked around the room. It was a small room, on shelves sat ceramic turtles and models of carriages. It was not the kind of room Fraser had expected for a prince but it did have a certain charm.

Fraser saw a bed on the other side of the room and went over to it. A giant turtle was laying on the end of the bed, but Fraser was focused of the person in the bed. Ray was laying on his back and Fraser thought Ray's spiky blond hair and fine features made him a very attractive man. Fraser leaned close to Ray and brushed their lips together. Fraser was about to pull away when he felt Ray reach up and  
grab Fraser's shoulders. The kiss deepened and Fraser felt his heart beat speed up. When he finally broke the kiss Fraser felt slightly disappointed, that was until he saw Ray's grin. If Fraser thought Ray was attractive before, that grin made Ray down right beautiful.

'Wow What a way to wake up,' Ray said.  
***********  
Over the next few months, Fraser stayed with Ray in the kingdom. They spent their days traveling around the kingdom (much was Fraser's dismay, always drove his carriage recklessly fast) and they spent their nights dancing in the castle.

Ray and Fraser might have started out as true lovers, but they fell in love.

Fraser asked Ray if they could go on an adventure in the Northland of course Ray said yes. So one day they packed up their things (Fraser took spacial care of Ray's boxing gloves) and set off on a grand adventure. That however is a story for another time.


End file.
